Alkyl acrylate and methacrylate polymers are generally known in the art. see e.g. "Acrylic and Methacrylic Ester Polymers", Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Engineering, vol. 1, pp. 236-299 (John Wiley & Sons, Inc. N.Y., N.Y., 1985). For example, the effect of the choice of alkyl group on the chemical and mechanical properties of homopolymers of the alkyl acrylate and methacrylate monomers is discussed at pages 256-261. At page 258, the regulation of the glass transition temperature of copolymers (by controlling the weight fraction of the monomers) is discussed and it is noted that acrylates with low transition temperatures are often used as plasticizers for harder copolymerizable monomers, often methacrylates.
Acrylate and methacrylate ester polymers are known to have a wide variety of uses. The use of higher alkyl esters of acrylic acid as single-component pressure-sensitive adhesives is discussed in "Pressure-Sensitive Adhesives", Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Engineering, vol. 13, pp. 353-355 (John Wiley & Sons, Inc. N.Y., N.Y., 1988). It is stated that the predominant raw materials are the butyl and 2-ethylhexyl esters of acrylic acid. One formulation for a general purpose pressure-sensitive adhesive is a copolymer of 97% by weight 2-ethylhexyl acrylate and 3% by weight of acrylic acid. Another formulation is a copolymer of 63% by weight 2-ethylhexyl acrylate and 30% by weight of vinyl acetate and 2% by weight acrylamide.
The use of acrylic ester polymers as binders is also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,470 (Anderson et al.) discloses an alcohol based, water soluble binder composition for nonwoven material made from water swellable, water soluble or water sensitive fibers and related substances is provided comprising a substantially anhydrous solution of an acrylic polymeric resin, and an alcohol diluent. The resin is a synthetic polymer which may be synthesized from an acrylic acid ester, methacrylic acid ester, or both, in combination with a polymerizable alpha, beta ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,613 (Wolinski et al.) discloses a lacquer composition for coating a substrate, comprising acrylic polymers such as methyl methacrylate/butyl acrylate/acrylic acid terpolymers, a volatile solvent such as a mixture of toluene and isopropanol, and a tertiary amine activator.
The use of acrylate ester polymers as printing ink vehicles is generally discussed in "Printing Ink Vehicles", Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Engineering, vol. 13, pp. 368-398 (John Wiley & Sons, Inc. N.Y., N.Y., 1988). For example, at page 393, it is stated that while acrylic and methacrylic ester resins are used in water-based systems, several problems still exist, for example balancing water solubility in the ink and water resistance in the end product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,899 discloses an ink composition containing a blend of a polyester, an acrylic polymer and a vinyl polymer. The water-based inks containing the blend of these polymers as a binder can significantly improve ink film properties such as alcohol resistance, block resistance and water resistance as compared to use of water-dispersible polyester alone. The polymer blends were also employed to prepare ink primers and overprint varnishes. It is stated that these polymer blends were prepared by mixing an aqueous polyester dispersion with an acrylic emulsion which contains surfactants and other additives and that the presence of surfactants in the ink formulations creates several problems related to ink stability, printing process and print quality of the ink film.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,364 (Phan et. al.) discloses a blend of a water-dissipatable polyester material, an acrylic polymer and a water-dissipatable vinyl polymer. It is stated that the acrylic polymer and the vinyl polymer must be compatible with the polyester which has a particular composition. It is stated that the polymer blends are useful for preparing ink compositions having improved block resistance, water resistance, and alcohol resistance.